El peor día de mi vida
by Gaby L
Summary: El día en que te caes por las escaleras, te comes una pepita sabor a mocos y le vomitas a tu profesor encima te das cuenta de que ese es definitivamente el peor día de tu vida. Este fic participa del Reto de Apertura "¡Primera vez!" del foro "First Generation: The story before books".


_**El peor día de mi vida.**_

_**Por: Gaby L**_

_**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

Draco se levantó de su cama con una apatía creciente, domingo por la mañana y nada que hacer más que vagabundear por ahí, bostezando se giró a la ventana y observó el cielo matutino, serían como las 7 de la mañana y todos se encontraban durmiendo, de buena gana se habría tirado a soñar de nuevo pero siempre que se despertaba le era imposible volver a dormir, así que decidió bajar a la sala común a tirarse en alguno de los sillones a leer, se puso unas sandalias que le iban algo grandes y se caló una playera blanca y larga a juego con las bermudas de dormir y salió del dormitorio tallándose el cabello platinado, el techo de la sala común era bastante alto y tenía una tonalidad verdosa, siempre había creído que era más húmeda de lo que parecía, de pronto notó que en una de las esquinas una musaraña se entretenía en envolver en seda a un bichito incauto que se había pegado a la tela, se quedó mirando al animalillo pensando en sus extrañas maneras de cazar, cuando sintió que su sandalia resbalaba cual mantequilla y se iba irremediablemente al suelo con ambas piernas por delante, abrió los ojos a su máxima expresión e intentó sujetarse del barandal con la mano derecha pero no logró su cometido, su cuerpo resbalaba demasiado rápido, y los escalones no detenían su caída, era como resbalar por un tobogán liso, con la diferencia de que sentía cada golpe de bajada en el trasero y la espalda, no supo ni cómo terminó despatarrado de cualquier manera en el suelo, se levantó de un brinco y giró la mirada alrededor buscando a alguien que hubiera podido presenciar su penoso descenso, se encontraba solo, menos mal, si alguien le hubiera visto caer con tan poca gracia seguro se suicidaba de pura vergüenza, ya viéndose más calmado comenzó a sentir el dolor del brazo y la pierna izquierda, lo malo de tener la piel tan blanca era que cualquier cosa le hacía marca y justo ahora un feo moretón se formaba en su muslo, maldijo internamente y se dejó caer cuan largo era en el primer sofá que encontró en el camino, cerró los ojos y se cubrió el rostro con las manos sintiéndolo caliente y rojo, era la cosa más estúpida que le había pasado nunca, las personas adultas no iban por ahí cayéndose de las escaleras y ahora que lo pensaba era la primera vez que le pasaba algo como eso, a dios gracias que era temprano y todos roncaban como troncos en sus respectivas camas, ya podía imaginarse las risas y cuchicheos que se levantarían a su paso de haber sido visto, no, no, mejor ni pensarlo, rodándose hacia un costado decidió que lo mejor era darse un baño así que regreso por donde había venido en busca de su ropa, con especial cuidado en esos infernales escalones resbalosos.

_**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

Malfoy caminaba muy pagado de sí mismo por los pasillos semi-desiertos del colegio en compañía de sus amigos, se había comprado una pepitas de todos los sabores y se encontraba degustándolas cuando el trío dorado de Hogwarts dio vuelta al pasillo, en cuanto entraron en su rango de visión el rubio comenzó a molestarlos por el puro y simple placer de verlos enojar.

—Te digo, si yo tuviera que vivir en una casa tan pequeña y tan atestada de gente igual que un Weasley te juro que me suicidaba, ¡no hay nada peor que vivir como ratas! —El insulto tuvo el efecto deseado al instante, Ron saltó como movido por un resorte, colorado hasta las orejas y con expresión por demás furiosa.

—¿Qué dijiste serpiente asquerosa? ¡No te atrevas a hablar de mi familia! —Las risas de los Slytherings no se hicieron esperar y la sonrisa llena de satisfacción de Draco sobrepasaba las de los demás.

—No hagas caso Ron, él no vale la pena, ni si quiera deberías mirarlo, es inútil tratar de razonar con alguien de mente tan estrecha.

—¡Oh! Así que la sangre sucia viene a abogar por sus amiguitos otra vez. —la carcajada general provocó la ira en Harry y en Ron que enarbolaron las varitas al instante.

—¡No te atrevas a llamarla así Malfoy! —El de lentes apuntó directamente al pecho de su contrincante quien al instante se puso en guardia pero la muchacha fue más rápida.

—¡Ignórenlo! Ni si quiera piensen en rebajarse a la altura de alguien como él. —Tirando a sus amigos por las túnicas, la castaña se alejó de ellos intentando apartarse del grupo de las serpientes pero ni bien había dado dos pasos cuando llegó una nueva provocación.

—¡Eso Granger! Amarra a tus perros —la carga de mofa en las palabras del rubio era evidente y las risas no se hicieron esperar, era bien poco lo que les faltaba a los jóvenes para explotar y Draco quería sacarlos de sus casillas, con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro se metió una de las pepitas a la boca, pero en cuanto el dulce toco su lengua sintió deseos de vomitar, un repugnante sabor a mocos se extendió por toda su garganta y el chico tuvo que reprimir una arcada, sintió que el aire dejaba de pasar a sus pulmones y que su rostro se volvía morado, apretó los dientes y lanzó la pepita lejos de sí, ¡tenía que controlarse! No podía andar dando espectáculos, no, por supuesto que no, él era Draco Malfoy y no iba a hacer el ridículo delante de nadie, apretando cada musculo de su cuerpo retomó el control de sus facciones y compuso un gesto desinteresado, estaba haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol, las nauseas lo inundaban ¡y el estúpido de Potter no se iba! No tenía ni idea de que era lo que el de lentes le estaba diciendo, ni de qué cosa lo estaba amenazando, pero sabía que si no se iban en los próximos segundos su cuerpo no iba a poder retener por más tiempo la arcada de vomito, mierda, mierda y mil veces mierda, ¡que se largara ya! Sintiendo que se moría el muchacho se obligó a tragar el asqueroso dulce y a parecer arrogante y burlón, acto que realizó con creces, mira que la actuación le venía de familia, pero no iba a poder soportar ni un minuto más.

—Si claro Potter, lo que digas, como si a alguien le interesara tu opinión. —Bien, con esas simples palabras ya estaba que se moría y eso que aun no hacía nada, tenía que lograr que esos tontos se largaran y lo dejaran tranquilo, maldita la hora en que se le ocurrió comer pepitas de todos los sabores, era la primera vez que se comía una de sabor asqueroso, siempre había tenido suerte en comer las más ricas, y ahora estaba ahí tratando de que el color no se le subiera al rostro y esa carga vomitiva que amenazaba con salir se mantuviera en donde tenía que estar, adentro de su cuerpo.

—Eres vil y cobarde Malfoy, si al menos tuvieras la valentía para retarnos cuando estas solo, pero siempre debes de tener a tus amiguitos contigo. —¡¿Y a quién diablos le importaba?! Maldito Potter, ¿por qué no se callaba? Componiendo un gesto fastidiado (el malestar del estomago y la bilis que quemaba en su garganta ayudaban bastante) el rubio se giró sobre sus talones dándole la espalda al de lentes, como si no le interesara que estuviera allí, a lo que este le escupió algún otro insulto sobre su cobardía y se retiró la mar de molesto junto a sus amigos.

—Eso Draco, los pusiste en su lugar, esos idiotas no tienen nada que hacer frente a nosotros, los Gryffindor jamás se podrán comparar a las serpientes de plata.

—Sí, vamos, que aquí quedó la peste de esos leones asquerosos.

—Adelántense, tengo algo que hacer. —Otra vez estaba usando toda su fuerza de voluntad para mantenerse correcto, tenía que aguantar, un poco más, solo un poco más.

—¿Estás bien? Te noto algo molesto. —Pansy se acercó solicita a su lado pero el joven la rechazó con la mano y les dio la espalda.

—Estoy bien, déjenme solo. —Dando media vuelta los chicos se alejaron cuchicheando sobre el extraño comportamiento del chico, quien los miraba soportando las ganas de devolver el estomago, en cuanto desaparecieron de su rango de visión y estuvo seguro que no lo escucharían se giró y dejó que el acido que le quemaba la garganta saliera, pero con tan mal tino que lo hizo sobre un par de zapatos negros que se quedaron rígidos en su lugar, cerrando los ojos maldijo mentalmente y levantó la vista para encontrarse frente a frente con la expresión asqueada y molesta de la última persona que desearía ver, Severus Snape, maldita fuera su suerte, ¡acababa de vomitar a un profesor! Y no solo eso, si no que no podía reprimirse y tuvo una nueva arcada que baño las piernas del hombre que soltó una maldición, mientras le decía que eso le iba a costar, y apretando los ojos Draco se dijo que sin duda ese era el peor día de su vida.

_**Notas de la autora.**_

_Hola! Muchas gracias por leer, esta historia es algo cortito y rápido que salió en 2 horas jeje, la verdad es que cuando leí sobre el reto no sabía que escribir y al final terminé con esto, , y si se preguntan ¿la primera vez de Draco en hacer qué? Pues son: la primera vez en caer por las escaleras, la primera vez en comer una pepita con mal sabor y la primera vez en vomitar a un maestro, la caída de Draco es algo que me pasó a mi unos segundos antes de ponerme a escribir, que vergüenza, mi hermana se burló de mí y me dijo que los adultos no iban por ahí cayéndose de las escaleras, en fin, espero que les gustara, cualquier duda, pregunta o comentario vía review por favor. Un beso._


End file.
